The Second Chance
by zsp
Summary: Doc Martin gets a second chance to redeem his relationship with his wife and son. Will he take it? Based around the events of "Doc Martin" Series (Season) 6, Episodes 7 & 8 (WARNING Season 6 spoilers). Please let me know what you think and suggestions for improvement.
1. The Dream

**The Second Chance**

Based around the events of "Doc Martin" Series (Season) 6, Episodes 7 & 8

Warning: this story includes Season 6 spoilers

_"You're my patient...and you're my wife." _

_Martin slowly walked away down the hospital hall, pensive, Louisa staring after him, wondering if he would keep his word._

Martin woke up suddenly, covered in sweat. He was sitting in the chair in his office. He peered into the darkness at the clock.

5am.

He glanced at the calendar pad on his desk.

It was Thursday. The day of the accident. A day before Louisa had told him she needed a break. Two days before Louisa had gotten on that plane. Three days before they had both finally, belatedly acknowledged that the status quo wasn't acceptable anymore.

Had it all just been a dream? Or rather a horrible nightmare...

Just to be sure, he tiptoed as quietly as he could upstairs and, opening the door to their bedroom a crack, looked in. Louisa, his beautiful wife was still there, uninjured and sleeping soundly. He felt a queer feeling in the pit of his stomach as he noticed the empty space beside her, where he should be. And there was James Henry, for once sleeping quietly through the night. A slight smile formed on his lips. His little family. They'd been through so much already. And yet where was he? Always in his office, fiddling with clocks and burying himself in medical journals and case studies. All the while, his family, his beloved family, the only real family he had, was slowly slipping away from him.

The thought sparked a deep-seated reaction, a sudden burst of conviction. How could he just stand by and let this happen?

Suddenly phobias and patients and his mother seemed of little consequence. Was this his destiny, his family's destiny? Logic told him that dreams aren't exactly reliable forecasters of reality, but this was of little consequence, he decided. The possibilities presented in the dream seemed real enough, if things continued the way they had. His beloved Louisa, damaged physically and emotionally, weary of years of disappointment and lack of affection. His marriage..._their_ marriage, on the brink of collapse. His precious son, growing up with a physically or emotionally absent father. It sounded like a replay of his own, painful story.

It just couldn't come true. Surely, as Ruth had said, even he could change.

Scratch that. He _would_ change.


	2. Louisa's Prescription

Louisa quietly walked into the room, balancing the tray. She'd gotten up early to make Martin his favorite breakfast: protein-rich soft-boiled eggs, cooked extra slow to pasteurize them, with some well-toasted "soldiers" and the fine-grade Darjeeling tea Aunt Ruth had bought them for Martin's birthday. Martin started rising when she came in, to help her with the tray.

"Oh, I've got it Martin. Thanks though." This was her treat for him. She thought she saw the glimmer of a smile flicker across Martin's furrowed face.

"I thought we'd have breakfast together, just you and me."

"Oh, to what do I owe this pleasure?" a bright smile broke across Louisa's face.

"Do I have to have a reason to spend time with my husband?" she asked pleasantly.

Was their relationship so strained she felt she had to ask permission? "No, no, of course not Louisa."

"I...I was teasing you...Martin."

She set the tray down and began pouring the tea, plopping two sugars in hers.

His lips opened. Her eyes dared him to remark on the sugar.

To her pleasant surprise she saw he was offering her milk, which she accepted, eyebrows raised. Martin took a sip of the tea and rubbed his eyes.

"You poor thing. Another sleepless night?" she said.

"Umm...yes."

Her eyes filled with compassion. "What's on y'ur mind, Martin? Maybe it'd help if you talk about it."

There was a moment's silence.

"Yes," he agreed solemnly. "Well, my father's died..."

His voiced faltered. Louisa studied him, trying to read in his pained face, what Martin left unsaid.

"Maybe you were closer to him than you thought you were?"

Martin sighed.

"I haven't seen him in 3 years. The last time he was here, he tried to force Auntie Joan off her farm."

'So that's why he told me to shut up,' she reflected, sympathetically. Martin frowned. "When I was 8 he left me standing waiting for him at a train platform for 5 hours in the pouring rain, until a policeman saw me and took me home. Turns out, he'd gone to a party in Mayfair and forgotten about me..."

Martin's face was deeply creased as the painful memories flooded back. And yet...it was his father. At least he could have, in his own, silent way, said goodbye, properly closed this difficult chapter of his life.

After a moment she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Martin looked up at her, the creases softening somewhat.

"At least they could've remembered to invite me to the funeral." A tear dripped down his face. He looked down, wiping it quickly away, ashamed to open up like this. He felt, for a moment like a vulnerable young boy, that bed-wetting, endlessly-teased 12 year old his mother always liked to recall to memory. What would Louisa think?

Slowly he felt her hand touch his chin, raising it. His eyes were red with sorrow. There was compassion in her eyes. Not a pitying, demeaning compassion, but a look of empathy and sincere concern. "Martin...,"she said after a moment. "Perhaps, we should get away for a bit..." Martin rubbed his eyes, sat up.

"I know, I know you've got you're patients, but...maybe we could just get away for a long weekend. Just you, me and James. Would you like that?"

Martin hesitated. Just them, all alone? No annoying patients, or malingering policemen, or harebrained receptionists? He didn't know if he could do it, if he could cope without all the chaos that filled almost ever spare moment. But he looked in Louisa's eyes. Her expression was caring, but also desperate and weary. She needed a break too.

"Yes. Yes, that would be good."

Her eyes sparkled. She bit her lip, trying to repress a smile.

"You shouldn't bite your lip, Louisa. You have such a pretty smile," he said in a soft monotone.

Louisa's cheeks flushed pink.

"Are you alright, Louisa? You like quite flushed." She instinctively put her hands on her cheeks. They were quite warm.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Umm...yes." She flipped her ponytail and narrowed her eyes a little. Couldn't he just tell a teensy tiny white lie for once?

"Maybe next week some time then...?" she said, changing the subject.

Martin sat back for a moment, apparently lost in thought. She was sure he was changing his mind. Her heart sank.

"I was thinking more like tomorrow, early, if that's okay with you."

"But Martin...your patients?"

He took out a prescription pad.

"Martin...what are you doin' ?"

"Louisa, am I your GP?"

"Well, yes... I suppose you are."

"Right. Then as far as I'm concerned _you're _my patient. And this is my prescription."

He scribbled something on the pad and handed it to her.

"Four days at the beachside cottage in Spain!?"

"There you are. You have your prescription. Its an urgent situation. I'm afraid it will take all weekend to sort out." He paused . "I'd like to come with you...of course," he added, awkwardly. Louisa laughed. "How'd ya _know_?"

"I saw the lease form on the kitchen counter earlier."

"Well. What are we waiting for!"

Louisa nearly skipped as she went to leave the examination room.

"Oh...umm...Louisa!"

Her head spun back. There was always something to spoil it all. Her eyes turned to the tray. Of course-Martin didn't like messes.

"Oh umm, yes. Sorry!" She bit her lip, repressing some minor irritation at being treated like a maid and started to pick up the tray.

"Oh, no, no. Don't worry about that. I'll wash everything up," Martin said, grabbing the tray and setting it down. "It's just there were a few other things I wanted to talk about."

Martin, the conversationalist. This was a new side.

"Of course, Martin," she said, quickly taking a seat.

"It's Sports Day, or something like that, correct?"

"Oooh yes. But if you're busy, Martin, I can just get someone else, I guess," she said, clearly disappointed.

"Oh no, no, not at all! It...umm...turns out the Surgery's closed today, umm, as well." She raised an eyebrow. This was almost weird.

"So I'll watch over James this morning, and I'll get Ruth to watch over him during the Games. What time will you be setting up?"

"Setting up? Oh, probably about 11:30. Why?"

"I'll meet you at the school and help set the cones or whatever rubbis...er...stuff you'll be putting up." Louisa looked shocked. "If that's okay with you."

"Oh, Martin, that'd be lovely!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. She was beside herself with happiness. "I think, I must be in a dream."

Martin suddenly looked worried.

"Have you been having severe head and body aches, a throbbing in the left side of your brain?"

"No."

"Have you been feeling dizzy or other-worldly?"

"_Martin_."

"Yes?"

"I meant, this is...You're not usually this...helpful."

"Do you like it?"

Louisa paused for a moment in thought. A smile appeared on her face.

"Yes Martin. Yes I do!"

Before he had his wits about him, she planted a kiss on his lips and dashed off. In her haste she tripped over a floorboard and went sprawling into the Reception room.

Martin quickly raced to her side.

"Louisa? Are you alright?!"

She peeked up at him

"You rented the Family Suite, right?" she questioned, completely oblivious to his inquiry.

"Ummm..." Martin began, doubtfully.

From upstairs came an ear-piercing wail as James Henry woke up.


	3. Margaret's Choice

Margaret Ellingham sat at the kitchen table, studying the kitchen. She had to admit, she was a bit jealous of her son and his beautiful family, their deep, abiding love for each other, even their slightly disorganized, cozy kitchen and dull but comfortable furnishings. Not her style mind you...she preferred posh surroundings and people, the lifestyle of the well-to-do...but deep down in her heart she envied the simple if sometimes rough authenticity of Martin and his little family enjoyed.

She hardly noticed when Martin and Louisa walked into the kitchen, Louisa gently cradling James in her arms. She took a sip of tea, and pretended to look at yet another classified.

Martin stood there, waiting for her to look up. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out.

Margaret put down the newspaper. "Are you trying to say something Martin? Don't tell me you've lost you're speech as well as your nerve now?" Martin's swallowed hard, cringing in the face of these venomous words. He felt Louisa's cold fingers over his clenched right fist. He slowly unwound, and straightened out his posture.

"Mother."

"Yes?"

"We've come to a decision."

"Going to throw your poor mother out, destitute on the streets, are you, Martin? I'd expect no less."

"No. Fortunately for you, Louisa and I make decisions together. Aunt Ruth has a house up in Delabole she never uses anymore. If, and only if, she is willing to sell it to us, you may live there, with a small allowance that we, at Louisa's suggestion, not mine, will provide."

Margaret furrowed her brow. "Thankless brat."

Louisa's muscles clenched.

"Take it or leave it," Martin said calmly.

"Hmmph," Margaret said, marching off down the hall.

"We'll visit on weekends with James Henry," Louisa called after her, in as a polite a tone as she could manage.

"I'd have turned her out and never spoken to her again."

"But Martin, then the bitterness would only have put down even deeper roots."


	4. Morwenna's Surprise

Morwenna walked into the kitchen. Doc Martin had his hand on Louisa's back, their heads close together, cheeks nearly touching, as they fed James Henry a scoop of green mush. It was a bit unusual walking in, seeing the Ellinghams looking so affectionate-almost like a _normal_ family for once.

"Morwenna?" Martin's voice sent shivers down her spine, yet again.

"Yes, Doc?" she said, an edge in her voice.

"All my appointments are to be cancelled for today. If any patients have a problem with it, they can go to Wadebridge...And then you can have the rest of the day off."

"Doc, is e'rything okay?"

"Yes." Martin said matter-of-factly. "Actually, I won't be seeing anyone tomorrow either. And tell people not to call my mobile. It'll be off all weekend."

Morwenna gave him a strange look.

"Well go on then."

Morwenna turned around and walked into the reception room.

"And say hello to Al Large for me." Morwenna's pace quickened, her cheeks turning bright pink.

"Whate'er you say, Doc."

Louisa elbowed Martin good-naturedly. She suddenly froze. Morwenna was already here. That meant she was going to be late!

"Well _I_, at any rate, have got to go to work, so I'll see you later?"

"Umm, yes." She smiled and headed for the coat rack.

"Oh, allow me." He grabbed her coat and, forehead furrowed with seriousness, carefully helped her put it on, quietly brushing out the wrinkles and removing a small piece of lint. He ended by brushing back a strand of hair. They looked at each other. The air was heavy with emotion. Martin wanted to say something, but like so many times before, his words seemed to get all caught up.

Louisa smiled, and brushed his cheek. She'd many times wished she could change Martin, fix him, make him fit her ideal. But right now. She wouldn't change a thing. She didn't want a perfect man. Right now, plain old tongue-tied Martin was all she wanted. "Good bye Martin," she said, turning to leave.

"I'll miss you, Louisa," she heard him whisper as she passed through the door.

Morwenna was quiet and pensive as she walked down the hill from the Surgery around 10. Her head was bent forward a little, as if there was a heavy burden on her back. Deep in thought, she never noticed Al as he walked out of the restaurant gate. He stood there for a second, watching her as she walked past in her mismatched colors and big earrings. Clearly something was troubling her. His embarrassment over the dating fiasco was instantly forgotten.

"Morwenna?"

She turned around, startled from her reverie.

"Oh, 'i Al!," she said cheerfully, trying not to sound too excited. The slightest trace of a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You doing alright there? The Doc treatin' you okay?"

She smiled weakly "Oh the Doc's fine. The old softie gave me the day off he did."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? He's calling it an early weekend, taking Louisa and James on holiday."

Al raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't sound like the Doc."

"It seems our grumpy GP's had a lil' change of heart. Kicked his mum out, innit, and then suddenly decided to become 'Husband-of-the Year.'"

Al shook his head ponderously. A smile broke out on Morwenna's face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, still smiling. "Walk with me?"

Al nodded his head. Was it just him, or was Morwenna looking particularly nice this morning? They walked silently but contentedly down the hill

"I s'pose I knew 'e 'ad it in 'im," Al finally said.

"I suppose somewhere down deep I did too. When the rubber meets the a'phalt, the Doc's not all that bad. And Louisa's lovely. Had their share of ups and downs, they did, though, yeah?" Morwenna said, her voice indicating that she was in the know.

"But I s'pose love sorta helps iron out all those imperfections, 'ey?" Al added, philosophically. Where on Bodmin Moor had that come from?  
"Yes, I suppose it does," Morwenna said, surprised. Their eyes met briefly, then quickly stared back down at the ground. There was an awkward silence.

"Beau'iful family," she finally said. She could see them now, arms around each other, feeding baby James. So unlike her family.

"Just me and my grandad since I 'as 6," she said out loud, absentmindedly. "But now 'e's gone too." Al stood there, lost for words, reluctant to disturb her.

"I o'ten think of my mum," he finally said, Morwenna's attention snapped back onto him. Their eyes locked. A strange tingling feeling swept over them. For a moment they looked at each other, trying to survey each other's thoughts.

A sea gull crowed.

They quickly snapped out of the daze they'd been in. Still, they stood there, at the edge of the beach, not sure what to say or do next.

"Well, uh, so, I'm proposing a business plan to Ruth," Al finally said.

"Proposin'!?," she blurted, before quickly catching the meaning of his words "...I mean, what will you...what is your plan?"

"Well, it's like this..." They started walking toward the Crab.

What was it about Al's voice that was so appealing? Was it the slight mumble? The innocent sincerity? Whatever it was, as he droned on and on about "Fishin'" and "Statistics," and "Supply Curves," Morwenna had the funny feeling she would be perfectly content simply just listening to him talk for as long as he wanted.


	5. Sport Day

Sport Day had gone off with barely a hitch. Martin had been a great help in setting up, although Louisa had to persuade him that the cones on the 100 meter dash didn't have to be exact. The kids had fun and she'd had lots of chances to talk to surprisingly receptive parents about supporting the petition to build the new gym. Louisa had even roped Martin into holding a stopwatch for the three-legged race. She thought she'd seen a fleeting expression resembling enjoyment in his face as the last of the Year Twos tripped clumsily over the finish line.

But now was the big test: the speech. She'd only told him a few minutes ago, but while he accepted the duty without any of the wrath she had expected, he seemed nervous.

"Everyone welcome our special guest, Doctor Martin Ellingham!"

There were a few half-hearted claps.

Martin got up to the microphone.

"Hello," he said, nervously. The microphone screeched violently. He looked at Louisa, who was biting her lip. She smiled encouragingly, pretending she wasn't sickeningly nervous for him as well.

"Everyone give a round of applause for _Mrs_. Ellingham, my beautiful wife, and your headmistress who worked so hard to organize this day of games and...umm...fun." There was loud applause and a few whoops.

"Well, I though' it 'as rubbish!" a tiny red-haired boy sitting amongst the Year Fives yelled out.

Louisa's heart started beating fast. Surely Martin would freeze up, furrow his brow and refuse to say a single word more. Or worse, simply get in a screaming match with a 10 year old. "Tommy!" she began to reprimand, staring down the perpetrator.

Martin gently signaled that it was fine, "When I was your age, Tim..."

"Tom'ee!" the boy shouted belligerently.

"Right. Tommy..." Martin said, furrowing his brow slightly, "...I thought sport was rubbish too. Sometimes I still do. Some people try to push themselves too far, too fast, and end up fracturing a leg or giving themselves a heart attack". There were surprised and occasionally annoyed looks across the field. Louisa stared down at the ground.

"I never did Sport as a child. I made excuses not to go to Calisthenics, I was so deathly afraid of it. I thought I was too clumsy, too small, too unathletic. I thought I wouldn't fit in, that the other kids would find yet another reason to tease me. But today, as I stand amongst you, I see what I missed. Studies show that moderate exercise amongst children lowers your risk for heart problems in later years, combats the effects of depression and hyperactivity, prevents obesity, and teaches them responsibility and community values. Some of you may think 'I'm not cut out to be an athlete, Doc!' Neither am I. But sometimes...sometimes you just have to make a start somewhere." He looked at Louisa. "Or one day you might look back with regret for what you've missed. One day, you'll wish you had a second chance."


	6. A Lil' Talk

Louisa sung softly as she packed her clothes. As an 11-year old she had joined the local choir at a local church, where the conductor had hinted that he could see a singing career in her future. But then her father had stolen the Lifesaving Fund, and all those dreams had vanished. At any rate, James, in his crib to the side, seemed to enjoy it, quickly falling fast asleep. She'd have to mention it to Martin.

She paused for a moment. There were footsteps on the stairs. It couldn't be her husband. He'd gone out to talk with Mike Pruddy, who apparently was in trouble with the Army. Wasn't there a single babysitter without a criminal record in this town?

The door creaked open.

"Mrs. Ellingham?"

"Oh please, Morwenna, you make me sound so...old." Its till was a bit exciting to hear herself called by her married name, but Morwenna was Martin's receptionist for heaven's sakes!

"Right, ummm...Louisa?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bo'her you..." Why was Morwenna playing these games? What on earth was up?

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just packing for our trip," Louisa replied. It occurred to her that it was strange that her husband's young receptionist was upstairs talking to her in their bedroom, but it was a good day, and she was going on vacation, so what did it matter?

"I heard your gorgeous singing from downstairs, so I...umm...well..."

Morwenna choked on her words. Louisa noticing her discomfort, stopped packing. "What is it, dear?" Morwenna was still trying to form the right words "Well...I...uh"

Suddenly Louisa put her hands on Morwenna's and looked her in the eye. "Are you pregnant?" she whispered gently, her eyes full of genuine understanding.

Morwenna flashed a brief smile and shook her head awkwardly. "No, nothin' like that."

"Oh...Well what then?"

"Well, I'm afraid I need some...er...relationship advice."

"I'm not sure I'm really the person who should be giving out advice on that subject. As you've no doubt seen I've a lot to learn about that myself."

"True. But...I can tell that what you n' the Doc've got is real, 'ey? You wouldn'ta stuck it out through all them ups and downs if you hadn't got it, yeah?"

Louisa smiled. It was true, she supposed. 'Cheese n' chalk' they were, and yet there it was, that stubborn, intoxicating beautiful thread that bound then together.

"Okay, you've fla'ered me. Shoot."

"When did you first know the Doc was the one?"

"I suppose deep down inside I knew Martin was special from the moment I first met 'im, on the plane into Portwenn. And I realized I cared for him a'ter I spied him lookin' in on me at school once."

"Doc 'as skulkin'?"

"No, he was just...checking...in on me...I think...I 'ad Glaucoma."

"_Right_," Morwenna said doubtfully, raising her eyebrows.

"Anyway, as I got to know him those feelings grew, though I sort of stuffed them under the rug. I found myself defending him, wanting to catch a glimpse of him, arguing with him, even dreamin' of him, silly though it sounds."

They both giggled nervously. "Martin was givin' me hints too, though I didn' see 'em. But one day, the day Peter Cronk ruptured his spleen, I got to see another side of Martin. There in that ambulance he opened u' to me...he wasn't a gruff bully, but a compassionate, humble, and courageous man, a real diamond 'n the rough. As we sat up all night in that waitin' room, worried sick, we barely exchanged a word, or even a glance. But I suppose, from that point on, I knew that I loved Martin the way I'd ne'er loved anyone else."

Tears ran down Morwenna's face. "Beau'iful story Louisa," she blubbered. "Jus' beau'iful."

Louisa smiled and grabbed some tissues.  
"I hope that was...helpful."

Morwenna blew her nose. "Yes, thank you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Louisa said.

Martin walked in. A look of profound puzzlement transformed his face as he noticed Morwenna's presence.

"Hello there," he remarked awkwardly.

" 'i Doc." Morwenna said, smiling weakly.

"Morwenna and I were just havin' a lil' talk."

"I can come back later," he offered gently.

"No, no Doc, I think e'rythin's all sor'ed now," Morwenna said rising to leave.

Martin bent down and kissed Louisa on the cheek. She smiled, and he could feel her muscles, stressed after a long day, relax slightly. He couldn't help but smile slightly as well.

Morwenna saw the couple out of the corner of her eye. She realized that she felt something special toward this strange, beautiful couple. At the door she turned slowly around.

"I'll miss 'u both! I hope ya have a wonderful trip. Watch out for that Glaucoma, Louisa. It rears its head at the worst times," she said winking. With that she disappeared out the door. She thought she might just pay Al Large a visit.


	7. The Escape

"...And that's when I put I came up with this _brilliant plan._" PC Penhale's voice carried out the door of the police station.

"Ohhh! Yeah, right," Morwenna said, clearly tuning the constable out.

"Don't you want to know what it was?"

"Mhm. Yes...umm...of course."

"Well, I remembered the old car boot I had lying around out in the back shed, see? Never used-not many serious parking violations since I've been on the beat," he bragged.

"Right. Right."

"So I whipped that baby out and..."

"...and stuck it on the MPs vehicle. Another save by our brave PC!" Al said with feigned enthusiasm as he entered the door.

Morwenna's face brightened considerably. "Al, you're back!," she exclaimed, giving him a light hug.

"Okay, okay," he said reciprocating. "Just took Mike over to the base. Not exactly ano'her trip to Tanzania." She released her grip, smiling sheepishly.

"But...umm...I'm glad ya missed me..." he mumbled. There was awkward silence. His mind frantically searched for some way to break the ice. "Morwenna, fancy a walk over by the breakwaters? Word is there's some...um...dolphins out by the harbor entrance."

"But...it's low tide..." Penhale whispered indiscreetly.

Al winked. A look of understanding came over Penhale's face. He attempted to wink back.

There was another awkward silence.

"Well, thanks for your help, Constable!" Morwenna broke in. "We al'ays know we can count on _you_!" she added an overly upbeat voice, heading for the door with Al.

"Never a problem. Just your friendly local policeman tryin' to..." The couple was out the door, chatting away. Penhale's walkie talkie chirped.

"0901...This is Police Constable Penhale receiving. Please relay your request, over."

"Is this PC Penhale?"

"Roger that, 0901"

"Constable this is Colonel Harbridge of the 1678th Military Police Squadron. I'm afraid I'm going to ask you a few questions..."

"Urgent situation...has just...come up. Over. Man...down...on...harbor...wall. Over. Possible...life...or...death...situation...sir. Over and Out"

"PC Penhale!"

"Roger that 0901. Got to go. Over and Out."

He clicked the phone off. "How am I gonna get outta this one?" he lamented out loud.

Morwenna and Al meanwhile were strolling along the beach.

"Dolphins? Is that the best you could come up with?" Morwenna teased.

"Well, I had to get you outta there somehow, didn't I?" Al said, sulking only the slightest bit.

Morwenna cast long eyes at him.

"Al? You're something special, ya know that?"

"Oh, riiight. See someone I know told me I was 'just Al.' Nothing _new_. _Al'ays_ predictable. Mumble 'lot."

"I like you're mumblin', actually. And I could use predictable. Goodness knows I put up with enough craziness e'ryday."

"Not still into Mike...or Collin even?"

"Well, Collin's a bit over-the-top for my taste, and Mike's nice, and he's got a nice bod', but um..."

"...The state of your kitchen would kill 'im!" Al finished. She laughed, nodding her head in agreement. He watched her, smiling a little.

"Morwenna?"

"Mhmm?"

"What would you think of...umm..._us_...you know...together? Forget about Cornish Couples ...that terribly worded letter..."

"I think'd be grand!"

"Really?"

Morwenna laughed and shook her head. "Would you like me to write it out for you Al?"

A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Well, I mean, a contract might be..."

She poked him in the ribs.

"Dinner at Large's?" he suggested, nursing his wound.

"You're buyin'!"


	8. Spanish Sunshine

Martin felt the soft, wet sand squish under his toes. He wore a shirt and shorts, the hot Spanish sun warming him through, even though it was just starting to appear in flaming red glory over the Mediterranean. He sighed contentedly. Louisa looked at him. "I didn' really think you'd like the beach that much Martin. I've never seen you on one in anything o'her than a suit n' tie," she added. She suddenly recalled her slip of speech years ago when inviting him to come surfing. A grin appeared on her face.

"Well, I'm still not a fan of _Cornish_ beaches. Half of them are all pebbles, and the ones that aren't are covered in shards of bacterium-laden glass and ... jellyfish detritus." He was sputtering utter nonsense. Honestly, he'd only ever been to the beach for fun once or twice when visiting Auntie Joan years ago.

Louisa raised her eyebrows in slight defiance. Always had to put down Cornwall didn't he?

"Port Glaverne, down the hill from the old car park's got a pretty clean beach." Sometimes she thought he'd never be happy unless he was a lone bachelor in London. Perhaps he felt he could just blend in to the masses there, where his difficulty with relationships and gruff manner went unnoticed and where nosy neighbors and complicated romantic attachments weren't an issue.

"Truth be told, I never knew a nice walk on the beach, with my wife, could be so relaxing."

They paused, hand in hand and looked at the beautiful sunrise, now at the height of its majesty. Without saying a word they both sat on a little sand hill facing the majestic sight. A warm breeze blew in their faces.

"Are you enjoyin' yourself, Martin?"

He squeezed her hand and looked towards her.

"Yes. I am."

She smiled broadly. A slight sigh of pure contentment escaped both their lips.

"Martin?"

"Yes?" he said softly.

"Why the sudden change? All of...this...the things you've been saying, the way you've been helpin' out with even the small, minute details..."

She made a sweeping motion with her arm. "This...wonderful holiday in paradise...Why?"

Martin sighed.

"The other day, I woke up, and, suddenly...everything...all my priorities...were so crystal clear."

"Ah, hence the whole 'second chance' theme on Sport Day. Seems to me we've had lots of second chances. What makes this one so...different?"

"Louisa, I haven't been the husband and the father I should have been. You've been watching my back and reaching out to me, for almost as long as you've known me, and yet I've...pushed you away, so many times." He caressed the back of her hair. "I thought I wasn't...enough for you, that I didn't deserve you, and that, in the end, you'd realize that and hate me for it."

"Oh Martin. I could never really hate you, not if I tried," she said softly, a small tear falling down her face.

"And I can't live without you," Martin replied quietly, wiping the tear away. "I've tried that, and now I realize how much I've missed." There was a look of pain on his face.

"Louisa, I'm sorry."

They put their heads together.

Louisa sighed.

"When we go back to Port Wenn...when we go back to real life, Martin, it's still gonna be tough. The same old pressures, and anxieties, and stresses, and some new ones, will all be there, waitin' to trip us up."

"Yes. Yes, I know." He looked her squarely in the eye. "Louisa, I'm not a brave man..."

"Martin Ellingham, you're the bravest man I know."

"...Well, umm, thank you. More to the point, I've never been married before. If this...our marriage...our family...is going to work-and I _want_ it to-I'm going to need your help. You're going to have to...teach..." His words wavered as he attempted to master his disdain for begging for help "...To teach me to be the man, husband, and father that you and James need me to be." It suddenly felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. "And I'll be trying my very best to be that man." He had an earnest, almost desperate look in his eyes.

Louisa looked down for a moment. Martin was opening up. She had wanted this moment, this confession, this request for help for ages, and yet, now that it had come she felt suddenly very uncomfortable. Martin had breached his walls-now she would have to breach her's.

"This is my first shot too," she began, unconsciously fiddling with her wedding ring. "And I've mucked it up a bit as well. Heaven knows I've loaded so many demands on you, Martin, when you really just needed some loving guidance and support." Her eyes grew moist.

"Oh, Louisa..."

"Martin...I...the other night, as I lay there, alone, again..." The tears came freely now as she recalled the agony of that moment. "I...I thought about leaving you Martin...just taking the baby and leaving you..."

Martin thought his heart would burst. He couldn't bear to see her in pain like this...pain he had inflicted, pain that no doctor or pharmacist in the world could mend.

"I knew you were upset about your father, and your blood thing. I knew the burden of being a good dad and husband was weighing on you heavily. But I was unhappy, and angry...and...I didn't care..."

Martin embraced her. "Louisa, please. Never leave! I want you here, by my side for as long as I live!"

"Oh Martin!" she said squeezing him hard. "How could I leave you?"

Martin nodded. His eyes were red and wet. Noticing his eyes, she self-consciously wiped her face with hands. She felt Martin stiffen a bit, suddenly uncomfortable with this deep level of vulnerability. She looked up at him "We've got alot 'o problems to work out, Martin."

He relaxed a bit. A soft smile appeared on his lips. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life working them out with."

They stood there for a moment in a sweet silence far more potent than words.

The sun finally detached itself from the horizon. Martin looked at his watch. "We'd better get back before your mother tries out any new 'homeo-pathic' rubbish on James Henry."

"Yes," Louisa agreed, a knot forming in her stomach at the thought.

They ungracefully plodded through the sand back to the cottage, rinsed their feet in the lukewarm beach shower, dried off, and ran indoors, hoping to not have picked up too much sand along the way. They thanked Louisa's mother, half asleep on the couch, checked on James Henry, and gulped down the cold remains of a breakfast they had started an hour before. Martin quickly suppressed a fleeting desire to preach on the dangers of food-borne illness. They brushed their teeth, and Louisa grabbed her bottle of bright orange Listerine, preparing to perform her normal mouth-cleaning routine.

"Oh, you don't need that."

"What?" Louisa said.

"Your dental hygiene is superb. Your teeth are a healthy bright white, there's no sign of cavities or gum disease, your tongue is a vibrant pink, and I've detected no odors indicative of decay or bacterial growth. In fact some studies indicate that excessive dental hygiene can do damage to the lining of your mouth."

"Oh. So what you're tellin' me is that my breath smells good?"

Martin stopped for a minute to process what she said. "Yes. I think it is."

They kissed.

The Listerine bottle hit the bottom of the garbage bin with a thud.


End file.
